A Rebirthday on Elm Street
by serina-phantom
Summary: Spiritshipping. Based off A Nightmare on Elm Street. Full Summary Inside. Johan's life turns upside down when he starts having nightmares about a murderer named Judai Yuki killing off his friends and attacking him. But is Judai what he appears to be?
1. The Trailer

**Title**: A Rebirthday on Elm Street

**Genre**: horror, romance

**Rating**: T+ for language, intense violence, and sexual themes

**P****airings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: In the early 1990s, a psychopathic teenager named Judai Yuki murdered several young teens with a glove outfitted with straight razor blades attached to the fingers. When a foolish decision causes Judai to murder one of the teens during the day, Judai is burned alive by an angry mob of the parents whose children he terrorized and murdered. Fifteen years after his death, the children whose parents were responsible for Yuki's death- including Johan Andersen, youngest, and now only, son of the leader of the angry mob of parents- are experiencing terrifying nightmares involving a young man wearing a glove with razor blades on the fingers. The ghost of Judai Yuki is haunting their dreams, and when Johan's best friend Missy violently dies in her sleep during a dream confrontation with Judai, Johan realizes he must find a way to stop the evil psychopath's reign of terror - or never sleep again...

Me: Hello, everyone, and welcome to our second horror spiritshipping story that we wanted to write! We got the idea because we thought it would be fun to have Judai play the villain in a story!

Lucy: Now, as you can all imagine, this is based off "_A Nightmare on Elm Street_"!

Me: But there are very big changes to the story, and we think you will all like it in the end!

Lucy: This is the trailer, which we have never attempted before, and there will be a lot of questions by the end of it, we are certain, so you will all have to read on with the story, and we will try to answer all of those questions as thoroughly as possible!

Me: Please enjoy!

_**The "Trailer" for A Rebirthday on Elm Street**_

[_The scene opens with an image of a young man dressed in nothing but a white T shirt and a pair of boxers walking down a dark alley. This person is the story's main character, Johan Andersen. He seems frightened and nervous, but even if he senses something wrong, he keeps walking forward into the darkness of the alley, feeling the walls with his hands._]

**Narrator**: Dreams are things that people enjoy. People sleep sometimes just to dream.

[_A noise clicks behind Johan, like metal clinking against more metal. Johan turns around quickly, panting in terror, but he sees nothing. He freezes and glances around for a moment, but again, nothing comes at him._]

**Johan Andersen**: I'm going insane. Calm down, Johan, there's no one here.

[_Calming down, Johan starts to walk down the alley again. Far away from him, there are a few children playing, and when they see Johan, their eyes widened, and they scamper away, whispering a name that Johan can't hear. He becomes even more tense._]

**Narrator**: No one has ever been hurt in a dream before.

[_Johan glances around and notices that he's all alone in the alley way. He's coming up where the brick wall ends, and as he does, his heart starts to race, so that the thumping is echoing in his ears._]

**Narrator**: Until now...

[_A bizarre figure too fast for anyone to see jumps out from the alley way in front of Johan, showing off a clawed glove. Johan screams and tries to run, but the claws slash down on him, but just as they do, Johan wakes up screaming. He glances around and realizes that he's in his bedroom. His mother, Andrea, comes running into the room._]

**Andrea**: Johan, sweetie? You okay?

**Johan Andersen**: [_trembling, sits up_.] Y-yeah, Mom, I-I'm fine.

[_Andrea glances down at the same time that Johan does, and they both see that the front of his shirt is slashes across with five cuts, ones that would be caused by the glove that the figure was wearing_.]

**Andrea**: Geez, Johan! Maybe it's time to cut your fingernails or something.

**Johan Andersen**: [_shaken_] Y-yeah...

[_The scene cuts away to a totally new scene, in which Johan is sitting at the lunchtable in school with his girlfriend Halley, Missy, Missy's boyfriend Chip, Holland, and Quinten._]

**Missy**: [_suddenly. Her voice is trembling_.] I had another nightmare last night.

**Johan Andersen**: [_suddenly interested_] What about?

**Missy**: [_gulps_] Every time I close my eyes, or every time that I sleep, there's this man...

[_The scene shows a picture of a shadowed figure, we can't see who it is. The figure scrapes his glove, so much like Freddy Kruegar's glove, across a metal pipe and brings the now orange-tinted knives, red from the heat of the metal, to his face. The light elluminates off his eyes and shows them for a split second; a cold, unforgiving brown color._]

**Missy**: He's got this... weird glove, exactly like that guy from Nightmare on Elm Street.

**Quinten**: You think you've seen that movie one too many times, there, Missy? That's just a story. It's not real.

**Missy**: But my dreams are always the same. Every single night.

[_Again, the scene cuts to the shadowed figure again, but he's standing right behind Missy as she's walking away from him. She doesn't even notice that he's right behind her with his glove raising up slowly._]

**Missy**: He's trying to kill me.

[_The scene cuts to Missy in the classroom, and she tries to keep herself awake. It doesn't work, and she manages to fall asleep in class. She is awoken by a sharp, ripping noise, like nails on a wall, and glances up. Missy finds herself in a dark room, and she's sitting on the floor. She stands up and sees the figure standing with his back to her. The figure, we now realize, is Judai Yuki. Clothed in a brown-red trench coat, a red and black striped shirt underneath, a pair of black pants, a black Fedora/hat, and a silver necklace. On his hand in the Freddy Kruegar glove._]

**Judai Yuki**: You really shouldn't fall asleep in class.

[_Missy shudders as Judai turns around and smirks at her. He walks towards her and raises a finger of the knived-glove and aims it right at Missy's nose and grins from ear-to-ear_.]

**Judai Yuki**: Relax. This ain't gonna hurt. Not one. Little. Bit!

[_He slashes the glove down, and Missy screams, waking up as she does so. Her screaming catches the attention of every single person in the class, even the teacher, and they all look at her in shock._]

**Narrator**: This time...

[_Various scenes play in which we see Judai chasing Johan and his friends, or we see some of them being attacked by visions of such horror that we shall have to read the story to find out what exactly happens to them._]

**Judai Yuki**: Why are you screamin'?

[_Missy turns around and sees Judai standing right before her with the glove again, and he has a wicked smirk on his face. He raises the glove up in front of his face._]

**Judai Yuki**: I ain't even cut you yet!

**Narrator**: You can't wake up.

[_Again, more scenes of Judai chasing the characters with the glove or wounding them, all except for Johan. However, we do see Judai backing Johan into a corner, or grabbing him, cutting his arm with the blades on the glove, etc. We see Missy levitating in the air in her sleep, Chip shaking her, calling, "Wake up, wake up!" as loud as he can. Through the whole thing, you can hear Judai's laughter and the clinking of the metal blades on pipes, drowning out the screams of the characters. The scene cuts to one where we see Holland glaring at Judai in his dream._]

**Holland**: Yuki!

**Judai Yuki**: Well, it ain't fucking Dr. Seuss!

[_The scene cuts to a final one where we see Judai standing before Johan, brandishing the glove out before him. Johan is backed into the corner, and he's shaking with fear._]

**Judai Yuki**: Let's play a game, Andersen. I'll let you pick, since it will be your last one. So, Johan, what do you want to play?

**Johan Andersen**: Fuck you, Yuki!

**Judai Yuki**: Ooh, that's a bit too fast for me. How 'bout we just start with some foreplay first and see where it goes?

[_Judai r__aises his glove_. _He slashes at Johan, but instead, like a scene from a movie, cuts across the screen, which then rips it to another scene, which is exactly the last scene of the trailer, or rather, the one right before it._]

**Judai Yuki**: I'm the real-life Freddy Kruegar!

[_The trailer comes almost to an end, and we see Johan standing with Judai facing him. Judai looks angry, and is holding Quinten by his hair. Quinten's mouth is stitched shut._]

**Judai Yuki**: You don't fuckin' get it, do ya, Andersen? You don't see these people for what they really are! You can't see their kind for what they really are! It's going to be the death of you one day if you don't get your fucking head screwed on right!

[_Johan is about to ask what Judai means by that, since it seems that Judai is saying something that makes him not seem so evil. It's almost as if Judai is not truly all that evil. Hint: He's hiding something from Johan. Before Johan asks, Quinten's head gets detatched from his body. Johan gasps and looks at Judai, who's smirking evilly_.]

**Judai Yuki**: Guess this guy needs to do the same.

[_The "trailer" for this story ends with this final scene, after flashing a few scenes in which we see Judai smirking at the screen, flashing the silver knives that make up the claws to his Freddy Kruegar make-shift glove._]

* * *

Me: All right! For a first time "trailer" for a story, I think that went very well! It was meant to be written as a screenplay and nothing more, though the story will be written as a story!

Lucy: So, we have established that Judai is the villain, and Johan's his target!

Me: But are things as they seem? Is Judai really evil and out to hurt Johan, or is Johan not getting the whole story? Which is understandable since Judai is attacking him!

Lucy: If you wish to find out what has happened or what will happen, then we will post this story as soon as possible!

Me: Though it may not be for a while since we are busy with other fics, and we hope you guys will like this story! We are kind of worried that it's not going to be very good, but we tried!

Lucy: Anyway, please review nicely, guys!

Me: We plan on posting this story _**AFTER**_ we have finished Mary's Play House, which will be concluding in a little while! So we pray you can all hold out until then!

Lucy: Please do not flame! We are kinda nervous about psting this fic, but we hope that it will be good since we have always wanted to try a story based off a famous horror movie and we have always wanted to try having Judai play the villain, or rather the villain-who-seems-to-be-evil in one of our fics!


	2. Nightmares on My Street

**Title**: A Rebirthday on Elm Street

**Genre**: horror, romance

**Rating**: T+ for language, intense violence, and sexual themes

**P****airings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: In the early 1990s, a psychopathic teenager named Judai Yuki murdered several young teens with a glove outfitted with straight razor blades attached to the fingers. When a foolish decision causes Judai to murder one of the teens during the day, Judai is burned alive by an angry mob of the parents whose children he terrorized and murdered. Fifteen years after his death, the children whose parents were responsible for Yuki's death- including Johan Andersen, youngest, and now only, son of the leader of the angry mob of parents- are experiencing terrifying nightmares involving a young man wearing a glove with razor blades on the fingers. The ghost of Judai Yuki is haunting their dreams, and when Johan's best friend Missy violently dies in her sleep during a dream confrontation with Judai, Johan realizes he must find a way to stop the evil psychopath's reign of terror - or never sleep again...

Me: Okay, guys! First chapter in our story where Judai is seme AND a villain!

Lucy: Based off the horror movie Nightmare on Elm Street, Judai Yuki returns from the grave to seek revenge, or so it seems, on a few kids whose parents caused his demise.

Me: And Johan just may be one of them.

Lucy: But what's Judai's true motive? To find out, read on and we'll update as soon as we are able! We hope everyone enjoys this story as much as we enjoyed writing it!

_**Chapter One: Nightmares on My Street**_

Johan Andersen teetered on the top of the step of the strange basement, two pale hands reaching to clutch one of the bronze railings, his arms shaking. His legs shook, too, and the warm fuzzy socks he wore almost made him slide on the slippery wood. Even his breath was shaking, like he'd already run all the way down the stairs.

Andrea, his mother, had reassured Johan that there was absolutely nothing to fear in the basement. She had promised him that nothing lived down there that could hurt him.

If this was true... then why was he so afraid?

"Johan! I know you can hear me, so get down here, now!" a familiar voice, the voice of his elder brother Jehu, yelled.

Johan peeled one hand from the bronze railing and tried to reach for the doorknob that would get him out of here. He was tempted to shut the door to the boiler room and run as far away as he could.

"Johan!"

"I-I can't go in the basement," Johan called. "Don't make me do it!"

"Well, I'm in charge, and I say get your ass down here, now! You're a big boy, you can't live in fear of this damn basement your whole life!"

Johan shifted his foot forward and took a deep breath. The back of his neck stung, like he had been zapped, and his legs felt wobbly, like the bowl of Jell-O his mother had given him for a snack earlier that day. Everything looked fuzzy, like he was going to start crying. His eyes stung worse than his neck did.

"Johan Andersen, you have three seconds to get down here, or I'll drag you down and lock the door!"

Fearing the tone in his brother's voice, Johan raced down the steps so fast he lost his balance and landed in a heap on the second to last stair. He lay there, ankle hurting, eyes still stinging as he peered into the unending darkness of the old boiler room he didn't know in life, with its creaks and scents and dark shadows.

And the man in the fedora.

There'd been a few others, before the man in the fedora scared them all away. Like Mina, in her scratched and bloody dress, who played hide-and-seek with him. And little fifteen-year-old Jackson, who had similar scratches, three of them, across his bloody chest, who asked him strange things, like if the moon had been made of cheese yet and called him a "good boy" even when Johan didn't know the answer to the question, which Johan always deemed strange since he was older than Jackson.

He used to like coming down and talking to them, to the strange people in the boiler room of his dreams. All he had to do was not look behind the boiler, where he sometimes thought the man in the fedora was hiding.

"Johan?" Jehu's angry voice called. "Are you down here yet?"

Johan had learned not to think about the bad things whenever he got scared. So as he went towards Jehu's voice, peering up and seeing Mina waiting for him at the end of the basement, he remembered the others before the man and how much fun he had had with them. It helped. He didn't think about the man in the fedora at all… or not that much.

At the bottom of the basement, near the way back, he squinted into the darkness. Just the small bug-zapper lights were on, the ones Andrea had put everywhere when Johan started saying he didn't like basemets, when he was three. Andrea had assumed it was because he was afraid of the dark, and he still was to this day, but only in his dreams, and only because total darkness meant that the man in the fedora could sneak up on him without any warning.

Johan could see the cold cellar door, though, so he kept his eyes on that and tried not to look when a shadow suddenly shifted. He walked as fast as he could. When something moved close to his right, he forgot about not looking and turned. It was only a pair of purple eyes, staring at him from behind the furnace. Johan allowed himself to exhale in relief.

The man in the fedora didn't have _purple_ eyes, so it wasn't him.

"Johan?" called Jehu.

Johan flinched and yanked open the foreign cellar door, watching as Mina disappeared into the darkness, beckoning to him with a white finger. The cold air from the refrigeration eked out and made him shiver. He peered around into the dark and tried to look forhis brother Jehu, but he couldn't find him.

His fist clenched. Jehu was being mean.

Footsteps clattered above his head. Johan froze. It couldn't be…

"Johan, come on. You aren't still afraid of the dark, are you?" asked Jehu from inside the cold cellar room, his voice strangely soft. "I guess I was right about you, Jo- you are just a little baby after all."

Johan glared. Jehu didn't know anything.

He walked into the cold cellar, nodding once to Mina, and fished around for the boxes of movies his mom had showed him a year ago. Before the thoughts of the man in the fedora had scared him out of the basement, Johan would sneak down at night to snatch a movie, but he was always caught by his father Joshua, who would laugh and call him a cat burglar.

But a single question rang in the back of his head: _What are my mother's movies doing in a place like this?_

"Johan? Johan!" Jackson's frantic voice came from far away. "Where are you? Johan!"

He froze and dropped the movie. It clattered and rolled against his foot. The disk snapped in half and rolled around inside its case. Johan refused to look down. His body convulsed with harsh shudders.

"Johan, where are you? Johan?" mimicked a voice behind him, like Jehu's, but deeper, eviler. "Ha ha."

Mina screamed and fled, begging someone not to cut her again. Johan barely saw her vanish out of the corner of his eye.

Jehu was never in the strange old basement. He hadn't been. It wasn't possible, even in a dream. Jehu was gone- dead. He had been for over several years. He was dead. It couldn't be him.

Johan turned slowly.

In the dark doorway stood a young man in a fedora with with pale brown hair and eyes to match. The man from his nightmares. Johan wanted to scream and squeeze his eyes shut so he didn't have to see the man of his nightmares, but he didn't dare because it only made him angrier, made everything worse in the end.

The young man's lips drew back into a smirk as he raised his bladed glove into the air, waving the finger at Johan.

"Hello, Jo. Welcome back."

* * *

Johan awoke with a start, a loud snap echoing in his ears. It took him mere moments to realize that the snap had been the cut off of his scream, which echoed through the walls and into his home. Chest rising and falling with harsh gasps, Johan curled up on the bed and hugged his knees, a dull thumping from his frantically beating heart catching his ears.

"Johan?"

He glanced up and saw his mother, Andrea, push open his bedroom door.

She looked panicked, probably from Johan's scream. Her blue hair, longer than his, was messy and unkempt, and her green eyes were glazed with a mixture of worry and exhaustion.

When she spotted Johan, she sighed in relief. "Sweetie, you okay?" she asked.

Choking on the sickening bile that threatened to come from inside him, Johan nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, Mom," he said with a relaxed sigh. "Just a nightmare, that's all."

He shook at the memory of the man in the fedora.

He would never tell his mother this, but he'd been dreaming of the man in the fedora for over seven months now. And each new dream just got more and more vivid. At first, the man in the fedora would keep his distance and just frighten Johan, but as the weeks rolled by, he got closer and closer each day, his clawed-gloved-hand reaching out as if to grab him. Johan always woke up before that happened, but the young man's laugh stayed with him for the rest of the evening, and into the next days and weeks.

Sighing, he stood up and stretched. No sense in trying to sleep now; best not to give the man in the fedora the satisfaction of seeing him twice in a row.

"Oh my God! Johan!"

At the sound of his mother's gasp, Johan glanced down.

The front of his shirt was torn with four diagonal slash marks, the kind the glove the man in the fedora wore in his dreams could have made. _But it isn't possible_, Johan thought, shaking. _H-he didn't even touch me_.

Andrea looked even more shaken than Johan did. Her body was trembling, her eyes wide. She had gone pale, as if someone had blown a fine layer of dust over her in her sleep. She drew in several harsh breaths and held them. The color returned to her face as she calmed, her breathing became steady once again. "Goodness, Johan," she scolded, her voice trembling. "You might want to look into cutting your fingernails, huh?" She tried to laugh, tried to make it seem funny.

Johan looked down and swallowed. "Y-yeah."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the man in the fedora cackled.

* * *

Me: Geez! First chapter, and already, Johan's a target!

Lucy: So, in this chapter, we've learned that he's been seeing the man in the fedora for over seven months, his brother Jehu is dead, and Johan has strange dreams about these bloody kids with identical slash marks across their chests.

Me: And his mother, Andrea, seemed more freaked out than usual by the scratches.

Lucy: What does this all mean? Read on and review if you wanna find out! We need reviews in order to update, so please help us out and we hope you all enjoy this story! Thank you, our wonderful readers!


End file.
